Soybean (Glycine max (L.) Merr.) is a major crop that provides a sustainable source of protein and oil worldwide. Soybean cyst nematode (SCN), Heterodera glycines Ichinohe, is a major constraint to soybean production. This nematode causes more than $1 billion in yield losses annually in the United States alone, making it the most economically important pathogen of soybeans. Although planting of resistant cultivars forms the core management strategy for this pathogen, nothing is known about the nature of resistance. Moreover, the increase in virulent populations of this parasite on most known resistance sources necessitates the development of novel approaches for control.